The Realization
by Mitzuki
Summary: Tamaki's gone to France, and Haruhi's confused about her mixed feelings for him. But when his plane crashes, will she realize her true feelings in time?
1. Chapter 1

Mitzuki: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club...

Hunny: (eats cake) But enjoy anyways!!

**Chapter 1**

"What?! Tamaki-senpai went to France?!!"

Haruhi stared in disbelief as Kyouya pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"Yes," Kyouya said in a smug tone, "so the Ouran Host Club will be closed until he returns from his two-week trip."

Haruhi sweat dropped as Kyouya went back to typing away on his laptop. _Why in the world would he go to France anyways? And not just that, but **two weeks??**... I mean, not that I care or anything... _Haruhi shook her head indignantly just as the Hitachiin twins appeared on either side of her.

"Haruhiiii…,"Hikaru draped his arm around Haruhi as Kaoru put his arm around her waist.

"Let's go to the beach together!" they said in unison and grinned.

"Since Tono's not here…," Kaoru began.

"…he can't complain!" Hikaru finished. They stared expectantly at her, waiting for an answer, but all Haruhi expressed was a face full of misery.

"Since there's no hosting this week and the next," she said tiredly, "I thought that maybe I could just study quietly at home…"

Hikaru and Kaoru made a face. "Aww, Haruhi, you're no fuuuuuunnnn!"

Hunny jumped up from behind his cake table and eagerly tugged the end of Haruhi's uniform, while a silent Mori trailed behind.

"Ne, Haru-chan, let's all go together!" Hunny said, his mouth rimmed with icing, "we can play water polo!"

An arm reached out and tugged Hunny from Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni, you have icing around your mouth," said Mori, using a napkin to wipe it off. Hunny giggled and beamed up at him.

Haruhi glanced at the clock, grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Haruhi waved as the others (except Mori) shouted their goodbyes. She shut the door to the 3rd music room softly behind her and started for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitzuki: Hello again! I don't own Ouran High school Host Club...(hands Hunny another cake)

Hunny: But enjoy anyways!! (eats another cake ) Eh heh!

**Chapter 2**

As soon as she got home, she went directly to her mother's shrine after leaving her bag on the kitchen table. She knelt down and smiled at her mother's warm face and told her about the day at school. She described everything in perfect detail, from when the twins threw her pencil out the window to finding out Kyouya had sold her strawberry-scented eraser for 30,000 yen. But as soon as the subject of Suoh Tamaki's departure left her mouth, something made her stop and stare at the floor. _'Why?'_ Haruhi shook her head and smiled weakly at her mom before getting up and grabbing the ingredients for dinner.

Suoh Tamaki stared out the window of his private plane, his head resting on the frame. The sun was bright that day, and the clouds were white and fluffy, but Tamaki's thoughts were not on the weather at all. His mixed emotions made him sigh, and he turned his head away from the window and closed his eyes. Maybe if he took a two week vacation away, he could finally find the courage to tell her how he felt…

But just as he was drifting off, a violent movement awoke him and he sat up in alarm.

"Tamaki-sama! Tamaki-sama! The plane's hit…" the pilot's words were drowned out by the loud buzzing from the plane, and Tamaki stared out the window at the grey cloud of smoke, dumb-struck. Then, the plane plunged towards the earth.

Haruhi hummed as she placed the last dish in the dish-washer and rinsed her hands. Her father had returned from work already, but he went out again on business so she had the house to herself.

She picked her bag up from the floor and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. A flash of red caught her eye, the vase of roses that stood on her bedside table, and beside which hung a photo of the members of the host club, each posing so comically that it made her laugh every time she saw it. But today, the brunette found her eyes drawn to the tall blond sprawled out on the couch in the middle of the picture. Tamaki.

Her cheeks flushed and she grabbed the offending photograph, slamming it facedown on the table. _' I've gotta finish my homework!'_, she scolded herself. Shaking her head, she sat down at her desk and opened a textbook. She shot a brief glance at the face-down photo, then picked up her pencil and got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitzuki: It's me again...

Hunny: Mitzuki-chan doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club..

Mitzuki: ...-.-"

Hunny: (holds up plate) Can I have more cake?

**Chapter 3**

'Brrriiing!'

Haruhi shifted in her bed and groggily sat up.

'Brrriiing!'

Her cell phone rang insistently a second time, and Haruhi fumbled around in her bag for the noisy object. She flipped the phone on.

"Moshi moshi?" she said as rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru's voice shouted out at her from the tiny speaker.

She sighed, _'Not them again…'_

"What is it?" she asked, more than just a little annoyed. What time was it anyways? She looked over at her clock. **Five in the morning?!!**

"Haruhi, something's happened to Tono!!"

Haruhi's eyes flew open, "What?!"

Hikaru's voice buzzed over Kaoru's and continued where his brother had left off.

"His plane crashed yesterday, apparently he's being hospitalized at one of the Ootori hospitals in Wakayama, and we're going to go visit him. The school already knows so we're all allowed to miss today's class. We've got to get there early though, so be ready by six, 'kay?"

He paused, taking a breath. Silence at the other end greeted him and he asked, concerned, "Haruhi? Are you still there?"

She was and wasn't. She was still clutching the phone in her hand and sitting on her bed, but her mind was already elsewhere. She finally realized the question had been directed at her and managed to squeak out a "Yes" before turning the cell phone off.

Her bedroom door creaked open and her dad poked his head in.

"Haruhi? Who was that?"

Haruhi turned around and assured him it was nothing and told him to go back to sleep.

Her dad shot her a look of concern, but acquiesced. Then, he left the room quietly, shutting the door softly behind him, leaving Haruhi alone.

Haruhi laid back down on her bed in a daze, questions whirring through her head. _'How badly had he been injured? Would he recover enough to continue participating in the host club? How long will he be in the hospital? Will he…live?'_

The last question filled her with dread and she quickly threw on some clothes, anxious to get to the hospital. But before she went downstairs to wait for them to pick her up, she looked back at the photo still face-down on her desk.

She fingered it gently, then hung the picture carefully back in its original spot, on the wall beside the vase of red roses. Then, grabbing the nearest bag and stuffing it with some money and her cell phone, she ran down the stairs, to where a silver limousine waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitzuki: hey, me again, here to bring you CHAPTER 4!!

Hunny: (sings) cake cake cake...(turns around) oh, I'm on?? (smiles sweetly at the camera) Mitzuki doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, so...(turns back to cake)

Mitzuki: (sigh) please enjoy Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me, but where would we find Suoh Tamaki's hospital room?"

Haruhi fidgeted anxiously, as Hunny clung to her leg with one arm, the other holding a box of strawberry cake. Hikaru and Kaoru wandered the halls, and Kyouya was draped around Mori's shoulders, sound asleep. The secretary glanced up at her then flipped through the checklist.

"Let's see…umm…," she turned the pages rapidly, finally stopping at one and running her finger down the list.

"Suoh…Suoh… ahh, here we go," the secretary pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and read off the paper.

"Suoh Tamaki, room 105, second floor."

Haruhi nodded and thanked her, then turned to leave. But before she and the group walked out of room, she heard the secretary say quietly, "She must be his girlfriend," causing Haruhi's face to flush beet red.

Kaoru popped out of nowhere, and seeing Haruhi's red face, he asked, "Hey, Haruhi, are you okay?"

Hikaru appeared beside him and grinned slyly. "I bet she was embarrassed by what that secretary said!"

Haruhi immediately denied it, glaring at the two troublemakers and walked ahead, leaving the rest of the group behind.

Hunny stared after her worriedly, then turned to look back at everyone else.

"Is Haru-chan okay?" he asked, his hands clutching the box even tighter.

Mori set a hand Hunny's shoulder and nodded, causing Kyouya to stir.

"Minna, hurry up!" Haruhi's voice drifted around the corner and the four boys ran to catch up.

As the group rounded the corner, on the third door to the left, the numbers 105 were delicately carved into the middle. Haruhi took a deep breath and knocked softly, while Mori dumped Kyouya into a nearby chair and the twins pressed their faces against the windows. Hunny had opened the flap of the box and was examining the cake, his eyes round and eager to try it later.

The door creaked open and a nurse with short blond curls stepped out into the hallway and shut the door carefully behind her. Her serious gaze was briefly touched with surprise at finding so many people waiting outside the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded, glancing from face to face for an explanation.

Haruhi informed her meekly that they were here to see Tamaki, but the nurse only shook her head. The group was surprised, why were they not allowed in?

The nurse cleared her throat and said quietly, "Suoh-san has not been officially declared out of danger yet, I'm not quite sure visitors should be allowed." She paused, then looked out the window.

"But," she said hesitantly, "there has been something he keeps asking for every night. Someone by the name of 'Haruhi'?"

Haruhi felt her whole face turn read and quickly put a hand to her cheeks. The twins pointed imperiously at her, saying in unison, "That's Haruhi," and smirked. Haruhi blushed furiously under the gaze of five pairs of eyes, the nurse beckoned her in, but didn't follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitzuki: Wow. Chapter 5. LAST CHAPTER!!

Hunny: (busy eating cake)

Mitzuki: (waits expectantly)

Hunny: (still eating cake)

Mitzuki: uhhh, Hunny?? (whispers) _your **line...**_

Hunny: Huh? Oh!! (smiles) Mitzuki-chan doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club!!(turns back to eat cake)

Mitzuki: ...--" Hunny, isn't that your 15th piece of cake...??

Hunny: Hmm? Nope! It's my 21st!!

Mitzuki: o.O

**Chapter 5**

The room was a vision of white, but a feeling of death hung over it, fading the walls to a pale gray. A white bed was tucked in the corner, and a motionless figure lay upon it. Haruhi slowly walked over, and knelt beside the bed. Tubes dangled from the still form, an oxygen mask covered his face, and his left foot was in a cast.

Haruhi struggled to hold back tears as she reached out for his hand, drawing back uncertainly, afraid of hurting him. But the need for reassurance overcame hesitation just as her tears overcame her will not to cry.

Her sobs rang out in the secluded room, her heart calling out as she realized she loved this person, more than any other in the world. As much as the dense, obnoxious blond annoyed her, she knew deep inside he occupied a very special place in her heart. If only he would come back, if only he wouldn't leave…

Tamaki stirred from his sleep, as he felt his hand enclosed in something warm. His eyes opened slightly, and the unclear blur beside him sharpened to reveal the girl he loved dearly as she sobbed. His free hand reached out and, unsure if he was still dreaming, brushed a finger against her cheek. Her big brown eyes gazed at him in surprise, glinting with unshed tears. He sighed, and felt his eyelids start to drift closed again…

Haruhi smiled through her tears, and she leaned over and softly kissed his forehead. She stood up and squeezed his hand gently before laying it back down on the bed. She whispered in his ear, then, after wiping her tears away, she walked to the door and hesitantly stepped out. The door closed behind her, but the soft presence still lingered in the air.

And as Tamaki slept, he smiled.

-------------------------------------------

Mizuki: well, that's the end! Thanks for reading!!-sorry bout the short chapter (looks sad)-

Hunny: we appreciate it!! (hands you a tiny piece of cake)

Mizuki: (stares, appalled) at least give them half of it!!

Hunny: eh heh!


End file.
